The present invention relates to document processing systems such as automatic teller machines and currency redemption machines.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a document and currency processing system capable of processing documents utilizing full image scanning and a currency discriminator.
It is a further object of the invention is to provide a document processing system capable of processing documents utilizing full image scanning.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a currency processing system capable of processing currency utilizing a currency discriminator.
It is another object of the invention to provide a document processing system capable of processing all types of documents and interfacing with all types of outside accounting systems.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a document processing system which obtains information by performing full image scanning of documents and utilizes this information to determine additional information such as the value of the document;
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a document processing system which is coupled to an outside accounting system such that deposits and withdrawals from the outside accounting system are processed substantially immediately;
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system where deposits are processed substantially immediately.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a document processing system whereby the full image of the scanned document can be communicated to a central office.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a currency and document processing system which provides all the benefits of an automated teller machine.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and in reference to the drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objectives are realized by providing a document processing system comprising an input receptacle for receiving documents; a transport mechanism receiving said documents from said input receptacle and transporting said documents past a full image scanner and a discrimination unit; an output receptacle for receiving said documents from said transport mechanism after being transported past said full image scanner and discrimination unit; said full image scanner including means for obtaining a full video image of said documents, means for obtaining a image of a selected area of said documents, and means for obtaining information contained in said selected area of said document, said discrimination unit including means for determining the authenticity of said document; and a system controller for directing the flows of documents on said transport mechanism.